What Best Friends Are For
by TurnUpTheBassAndTreble
Summary: They make you smile, they make you laugh, and they bring you delicious smoothies.  Jagan friendship fluff.


**What Best Friends Are For**

**A/N: A little Jagan friendship fluff. It was a random idea that popped into my head and even though it's almost four in the morning and I am EXHAUSTED, I just had to write it out. Sorry if it sucks. Also, WHAT IS MY OBSESSION WITH DRINKS? D: I need new material. ; w;**

**Disclaimer: Once again, as always, I don't own Big Time Rush, blah blah blah. Also, I do not know if Logan actually likes Mango Strawberry, but I like it, so I used it.**

* * *

"Y'want a smoothie?"

Logan looked up from his homework to see James offering a cup to him while drinking from a cup of his own.

Logan offered James a small smile. "Sure, what kind is it?"

James presented Logan the cup while continuously drinking from his own. "Mango Strawberry, your favorite!" He flashed Logan a smile that would make anyone swoon. Logan was at a loss for words before he realized James still had his arm outstretched and grabbed the smoothie.

"Thanks, Jamie." Logan took an appreciative sip before setting the cup down and putting his attention back on his homework. James took the seat next to Logan and glanced over at what he was concentrating so hard on.

"Physics?"

Logan gave a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yes, Physics. I honestly don't know why I even signed up for this class. It's extremely difficult. I guess I thought I could handle it." Logan frowned and took a deep drink from his smoothie. "It doesn't help that the teacher is completely incompetent, either."

James let out a laugh and set down his empty smoothie cup.

"I honestly never thought I'd hear you say that about any class, Logan. You're so ridiculously smart I just kind of assumed that you were good at everything."

Logan turned to look at James and let a small smile slip. "Yeah, well, not at Physics. Science was never my type of thing anyway. This class is just stressing me out. I've been sitting here for an hour trying to figure this shit out." Logan let his head fall to the table with a loud 'thunk'.

James frowned while he watched Logan move his head back and forth and mumble gibberish. _'Wow, he's not lying. He only curses when he's either really mad or really stressed out.' _James then put a hand on Logan's head, forcing him to cease his movement.

"It's okay, Logie. Even if it's not your best subject, I know you'll be fine. You're the smartest guy I know. You just need a break from it; you've been sitting here staring at your book for too long." Logan brought his head up causing James' hand to move to his shoulder where he gave a re-affirming squeeze. Logan locked eyes with James and, for the first time that day, he let a genuine smile light up his face.

"Yeah, you're right. I just need to do something else and come back to this later."

James stood abruptly from the table and extended his hand to Logan. Logan raised his eyebrow at the offered hand. James laughed at Logan's facial expression.

"C'mon, Logie. We're gonna go do something, just the two of us." James flashed him another brilliant smile, and Logan swears that if he were a girl his clothes would have spontaneously combusted.

"Like what?"

James shrugged while still keeping his hand offered to Logan. "I don't know. We could go for a walk in the park? It'll be a good way to relax and clear your head. The weather is fantastic."

Logan smiled before standing up and taking James' hand. "That sounds great. Thank you."

James gave Logan's hand a firm squeeze before letting it go and heading towards the door. He glanced back to see Logan still standing by the table. "Come on, slow poke. The sooner you're far away from that wretched homework, the better!" Logan chuckled before grabbing his smoothie and walking towards James.

"I couldn't forget my smoothie, now could I?" He happily took a sip while opening the apartment door. "Thanks for being an awesome friend, Jamie."

James looked at Logan and smiled.

"No problem, Logie. After all, what are best friends for?"


End file.
